More Than a Memory
by BleedingMascara23
Summary: It was that moment Alex knew Joshua wasn't just a delusion, or a memory. Josh really was here, even if no one else could see him. Alex knew it, he felt it.
1. Breaking

**Author's Note: Well this is supposed to be a One-shot...but I might continue it further.**

PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's

'He's been talking to himself again.'

That was the only thought that went young trainee nurse's mind, as she walked slowly into the eerie room.

Alex had been sitting there for hour's conversing with what appeared to be nothing.  
He would constantly apologise, and cry to this invisible person.

The nurse bit her lip nervously. "Alex..."

At first the young adult didn't respond, he just kept staring at the corner of the room.

"Alex...come with me. It's time to go to the dayroom for a while."

Alex slightly turned his head toward the nurse; almost as if he didn't want to take his gaze away, from his invisible friend.

"I can't leave...I promised him, I wouldn't."

The young Nurse frowned. She always felt like a bitch when he had been forced to leave his room.

"Alex, I'm sure your...friend...will still be here when you get back."

"Please Josh..." Alex whispered, almost on the verge of tears.

The Nurse knew this whole thing was hopeless; she may as well let him have some enjoyment while in this place.

"Okay Alex, you can stay with...Josh...for a little longer."

"Why are you crying Alex?" Joshua whispered.

The youngest shepherd was sitting directly in front of Alex, comforting him as he cried.

Alex wiped away the traces of tears on his cheeks.

"Josh please stay with me. I can't handle anything without you."

"I promise, I will stay with you _forever._"

Joshua placed his hand caringly on top of Alex's.

It was that moment Alex knew Joshua wasn't just a delusion, or a memory.

Josh really was here, even if no one else could see him.

Alex knew it, he _felt_ it.

The older brunette bit his lip, while averting his eye's away from Josh.

"Alex, please don't be sad."

Alex looked back at his younger brother. He was sitting calmly on the white tiled floor, staring at Alex intently.

"I-I can't help it...I did this to you." Alex mumbled as more tears slid down his face.

Joshua smiled caringly.

"Alex...It was an accident."

The younger shepherd leaned forward wrapping Alex in a caring embrace.

Alex sat still, too afraid to move in case the beautiful memory before him shattered, like the rest of his life.

**Authors Note: Okay well that's the end...please guys, tell me what you think! Should I make another chapter? Or leave this as a One-Shot?**


	2. Cold

**Authors Note: Well I know what some of you are thinking...but I just couldn't leave this as a One-Shot. I had far too many wonderful idea's for the plot, so please review and let me know what you all think of this new instalment!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's

Cold 

Alex sat on the plain white bed in his room.

He hadn't had an actual roommate in a long time. Perhaps he was just too crazy for everyone else in this place...

The Shepherd boy stared at the white tiled floor, entranced by the little boy sitting on the floor drawing; completely preoccupied.

"Josh..."

That was the only word Alex could muster while he glared at the oblivious brunette.

Josh didn't look up. Instead he kept drawing some disturbing image of a pink rabbit drowning in water.

Alex jumped slightly as the metal door to his room creaked open.

A pretty young Nurse walked slowly through the door.  
She didn't say anything; instead she just smiled.

Alex smirked shyly in return, while sneakily trying to keep his eyes on Joshua.

The elder Shepherd had been keeping his younger brothers 'visits' to himself, that way he would be able to go home in a few days; if he remained sain.

Alex knew seeing his dead brother wasn't normal, but a part of him kind of enjoyed the younger Shepherd's company.

The Blonde haired Nurse stood nonchalantly in front of Alex.  
"So how are you today, Alex?"

Alex sighed.

"Not too bad..." 

The woman smiled.  
"Good. So do you feel up to going to the Day Room for a while?"

Alex thought for a moment.  
"Okay."

The Nurse then escorted Alex through the plain hall.

Alex felt uneasy when in these halls. Perhaps it was the unfamiliar surroundings, or the unfamiliar faces staring at him as walked grimly toward the Day Room.

The Day Room was rather simple. The only colours other than white were brown and the occasional light blue tile.

"Will you be alright here on your own?" The Nurse asked, snapping Alex out of his daze.

Alex scanned the room one last time before replying.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

With that, the Blonde Nurse exited briskly through the door; off to tend to other patients.

Alex walked slowly toward a wooden seat facing the large window at the front of the room.  
At first he felt bored by the lack of activity, but then got a shock when he noticed Joshua sitting in the seat next to him.

"Alex. Please don't look at me...I need you to get out of this place." Joshua whispered.

The elder Shepherd glared at the boy.  
"J-Josh...I'm sorry, I can't help it."

Alex tried to look away, but at the same time, didn't want to take his gaze away from the pale beauty sitting beside him.

The sun was shining golden beams through the window, creating a glow on Joshua's thin form.

It was like gazing upon an Angel. Alex wasn't sure whether to keep looking, or risk destroying the precious memory.

"If I look away, will you stay with me?" Alex mumbled shyly.

Joshua giggled.

"Whether I stay or not, it's not going to matter, because you won't be looking at me."  
Alex scowled.

"Please Josh, your all I have left..."

"Alex, you need to get out of this place!" Joshua pressed.  
The older brunette averted his eyes to the lush garden on the othersider of the window.

"There you go. See not so hard ey?" Josh piped.

"I guess not..." Alex mumbled.  
He waited for what felt like hours, trying to keep his gaze away from Josh and onto the trees.

The older Shepherd snuck a glance, but was shattered to find his younger brother's seat now vacant.  
The ever so cold loneliness Alex had feared slowly began digging its claws into Alex, causing his eye's to well with fresh tears.

He couldn't be seen like this. Alex had to get back to his room before he would be deemed once again insane.

Alex rushed slightly to the comforting confines of his pale room.

Once inside, Alex sat slowly on the edge of his bed, taking slowly deep breaths while doing so.

Alex knew exactly why he reacted like this. It was mixture of the crippling guilt along with the harsh loneliness of Josh's accident.

The Shepherd boy sat there alone, waiting for Joshua's unexpected return.

**Authors Note: Well that's all for this chapter. I know it was a tad short, but they shall get longer as we go along. I really hope you guys liked this chapter and it would mean ALOT if you reviewed! **


	3. New Beginning

**Authors Note: Okay so this chapter is going to be set a few days after the last, just so everyone is clear on that. That's really all of the important info I needed to share with you all so I hope you enjoy the story, and please review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's  


New Beginning

-

Alex sat nervously in the waiting room chair as his father filled out his release forms.

The brunette hadn't looked his father in the eyes at all since he arrived. Perhaps it was the aching guilt burning in his chest, or icy cold loneliness that stopped him, but either way Alex didn't feel ready to talk to Adam just yet.

Alex watched as his father slowly handed the sheet of paper back to the nurse behind the reception desk, and then turned scowling slightly.

Alex promptly stood, and followed as Adam excited the solid door's of the Mental Hospital.

-

The car ride home was spent silent. Alex couldn't tell whether Adam was angry or if he just didn't know what to say.

"Your mother is glad you're coming home." Adam said almost too casually.

Alex's face brightened ever so slightly.  
"Really?"

"Of course...you are our son after all."

The younger Shepherd secretly wanted to talk about the night of Joshua's accident, mainly because they never had. Right after Josh's death Alex had a massive breakdown and couldn't even think straight let alone confront the painful loss of his brother.

Alex assumed this wasn't the right time or place.

-

Adam's silver car pulled carefully into the driveway.

Alex slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, inhaling the once familiar air of Shepherd's Glen.

The Brunette turned slightly to his right; there he saw the Shepherd house.

Some say home is where the heart is, but honestly Alex's heart had been lost at the bottom of Toluca Lake that night.

Adam broke Alex's stupor.  
"You coming inside or what?"

"Yeah, sorry." Alex mumbled while catching up to his father.

The younger boy walked nervously up the worn wooden steps leading to the front door of the house. Alex's mind began racing with millions of questions and scenario's, how would everyone react to his return? Would they accept him? Would his delusions of Josh keep returning?

Alex soon shook these thoughts from his mind as he stepped slowly through the entrance of the house. Lillian's head turned slightly from her rocking chair, standing, she rushed over Alex, embracing him.

"I'm so glad to see you Alex!" Lillian stated happily.

Alex stood frozen in shock. This loving behaviour was completely new to him.

"I hope you don't mind if the Holloways come over for dinner tonight, Elle is so excited to see you!" Lillian exclaimed with a grin.

Alex didn't say anything; instead he took a seat on the brown leather couch, trying to collect his thoughts.

Lillian sat down next Alex, chatting about things Alex didn't comprehend, things that had happened during his absence.

The eighteen year old sat quietly, nodding here and there, to show he was paying some attention to his mother's strange chattiness.

When Alex turned around he noticed his father was no longer in the room.

Alex soon forgot about him and enjoyed the loving attention his mother should have showed all those years ago.

-

Alex felt a pang of nervous energy surge through his chest as the Holloways knocked at the front door.

"Alex can you get that please?" Lillian called from the kitchen.

"Okay." Alex replied while walking to the door.

The brunette twisted the door knob quickly, smiling as best as he could to the three visitors before him.

Before anyone could say anything, Elle rushed in hugging Alex tightly, causing him to pull and awkward expression.

Alex had never been interested in Elle. Ever since the two met, Elle had been obsessed with him, asking him out every few years, and every time was sadly rejected by Alex.

To be perfectly honest he found her too moody, and slightly annoying. Alex didn't want to hurt the blonde's feelings so he kept his friendship mutual, and nothing more.

Margaret Holloway grinned while placing her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"I'm so happy to see you Alex. It's been so long!"

"Yeah Alex, we're so glad you're back!" Nora intervened.

Lillian then walked out of the Kitchen, and greeted the three girls. Judge Holloway and Alex's mother then walked into the lounge and began talking and laughing.

Alex needed to get away. At first he thought about going into his and Josh's room, but then decided it probably wasn't the best idea to start breaking down about Josh's death yet again in front of the Holloways.

Avoiding the stairs, Alex walked into the backyard, sighing slightly as the breeze caressed his face.

The young adult nearly jumped as he heard the back door open from behind him, turning slightly Alex noticed it was Elle who had followed him.

"Hey Alex, mind if I join you?" Elle said quietly.

"Nah."

Alex didn't say anything, instead he just let his mind wander, ignoring the presence next to him.

For the next few seconds Alex didn't think, he just acted.  
He felt his feet moving toward the metal swing set at the far left of the yard.

Alex sat in the right swing; the one Josh always picked for some reason.

He smiled slightly. Alex hadn't sat here in a very long time.

This yard filled Alex's heart with fond memories, ones he would do anything to relive again, and again.

The brunette noticed Elle's gaze watching him from the other side of the yard, but didn't mind, she could observe all she liked because nothing would ruin this moment for him, nothing at all.

Elle walked hesitantly over to Alex, not sure whether she should break his stupor or leave him alone.

"Are you okay Alex?"

It took a moment for the brunette to respond.  
"I'm fine, why?"

"Oh, um, no reason, you just seem really quiet is all..." Elle stammered.

"Dinner's ready you two!" Lillian called from the backdoor.

Alex stood, and slowly headed back inside.

The food on the table looked delightful. Alex suddenly knew why he had missed his mother's cooking so much.

Elle quickly rushed to steal a seat next to Alex, while Nora sat next to her mother, and Adam sat contently next to Lillian.

"Before we all start. I just wanted to say that I'm really glad your home Alex." Adam said with a smile.

Alex looking down slightly embarrassed at all of the eyes looking at him.  
"Thanks Dad. I'm glad to be back."

With that everyone began eating, as well as the casual conversing between the adults of the table.  
Alex ate in silence, which was until Elle started talking.

"So, Alex. I was wondering, would you like to come down to Toluca Lake with me Nora, Joey, and Scarlet tomorrow?"

Alex cringed slightly. Obviously she hadn't been told the full story of what happened to Josh.  
"I-I, um I'm not sure if I can..." Alex stuttered.

As far as he had come mentally, Alex knew he wouldn't be able to step foot near that Lake for a long time.

"How come?" Elle said in disappointment.

Alex's mind began racing for an excuse to not attend.

Suddenly Adam interrupted.  
"Because Alex has to help me fix the water pump in the basement, isn't that right Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Oh okay, maybe some other time..." Elle smiled half heartedly.

Alex silently thanked his father for the fake excuse.

-

It was around 11:30pm and the Holloways had left about two hours ago.

Alex yawned while leaning further back on the couch in the living room.

"Your mother and I are going to go to bed." Adam said quietly from the doorway.

"Okay, good night."

Adam turned to walk away.  
"And thanks for the help with Elle earlier."

"No problem." Adam said while walking up the creaky wooden stairs.

"Good night Alex, love you." Lillian kindly.  
"Good night mom, love you too." Alex smiled. 

Lillian then followed Adam up the stair case.

Alex sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking through the events of the day.

After a while he too decided to go to bed.  
The trip up the stairs seemed too quick for Alex as he decided whether to face the memories of his shared room, or just crash on the couch in the den.

The brunette took in a quick breathe while staring at the golden door knob leading into the bedroom.

Alex's hand gripped the handle tightly while slowly turning it.

**Authors Note: Okie Dokie, thats all for chapter 3! I hope it was long enough. And before I finish this note off completely I would like to thank youngwriter123 for of her kind reviews!**


	4. Haunted

**Authors Note: Alrightie everyone hopefully this update has been quick enough for you all! I'm excited about this chapter, mainly because the plot is starting to become more in-depth explanatory (I hope) haha but remember if you have any questions about the story feel free to drop a message! **** and I know my chapter may seem a bit boring at some moments but please bear with me, this is all important to the lead up for the more important bits! Okay now onto the fourth chapter! And I know I've said this a million times in practically every story I've posted on here but PLEASE REVIEW. And special thanks to everyone that has already.  
**

****Haunted

Alex quickly twisted the knob of the door, taking one quick step through the wooden door frame.

The bedroom was just he remembered it from that night. The few toys that lay lifelessly on the ground, right down toun-made bed Josh had slept in previously.

Alex felt like an intruder in this un-touched display of his and Josh's childhood, so he very carefully made his way to the wooden dresser on the right of the large room.

Grabbing a pair of pyjama pants and a T-shirt, Alex gloomily started to change clothes.

Once he was finished, Alex stared at once shared bunk bed in front of him.

Slowly, Alex made his way over the bottom bunk; Josh's half.  
The brunette sat on the edge on the soft mattress, memories flooding back of many times Josh had awoken screaming due to a nightmare. Tears welling in his eyes, Alex turned, noticing the pink rabbit sitting idly next to Josh's pillow.

Alex gently picked up the stuffed toy, examining it carefully.

Placing the toy back, Alex laid down in the bed, tears falling from his eyes while doing so.  
The Shepherd boy could still smell Josh's scent on the pillow as he cried quietly.

This room, those memories, they were all becoming too much for Alex. He felt alone.

Alex clutched onto the pillow tightly, trying his best not wake his parents with his sobbing.

That night Alex cried himself to sleep.

- 

The next morning Alex awoke to the sun glowing faintly through the curtains covering the window.

Slowly Alex got out of bed, rubbing his red and slightly swollen eyes. From the sounds coming down stairs, the rest of the family was up and going about their daily business.

The brunette yawned quietly while walking into the small on-suit bathroom next to the dresser.  
Alex stared back at the figure in the mirror. He felt so cold and alone, could anyone is Shepherd's Glen truly understand how he felt?  
The young adult looked away from the reflection. He then opened the glass shower door, and turned on the water.

Alex took off his clothes and placed them neatly on the bathroom floor.

The water burnt at first, but after a few seconds the shock died down and Alex relaxed.

Alex leaned his head back, sighing as he did so. The warmth of the water mixed with the clouds of steam, seemed to help Alex relax, and best of all not think, at all.

Once Alex had finished in the shower, he stood in front of the mirror and began brushing his teeth.  
Whether it had been the water or the steam, Alex noticed he didn't look as sickly as he had before the shower.

-

The young brunette walked down the stairs leading to lounge, in dark blue T-shirt and denim jeans.

"Alex is that you?" Lillian called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Mom, it's me." Alex responded while walking into the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" Lillian asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I slept fine." Alex lied.

"That's good to hear."

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Umm, no thanks, I'm not really hungry." Alex said quietly.  
"Are you sure? You really should eat something."  
"No thanks Mom." Alex smiled while walking out into the back yard.

The sun was out, giving the backyard a less grim effect than yesterday. Alex, for the first time in months, actually felt as though his life could start getting back on track again.

The golden rays of the sun painted the tree house in the Shepherd family yard a lightened brown. Alex stared at the large wooden box-like structure. He hadn't been inside that tree house for what felt like years.

Climbing the small wooden steps, Alex smiled slightly as he noticed the photos and drawings stuck to the walls of the tree house.

Alex scanned the photos; some were of Josh and Adam, others of Josh and Lillian. The brunette smiled to himself as he came across a bunch of him and Joshua, one was at Josh's 6th birthday party, another on Alex's 12th birthday, and the rest were random snaps taken throughout the boys lives. 

Alex leaned his back against the wall, and looked at all of the photos thoroughly. It felt as though Alex had been examining those photos for hours, a past reality clouding over his own.

These pictures made the young Shepherd happy.

Suddenly Alex heard the sound of a child giggling. Quickly the brunette climbed down the small steps; trying his best not to fall.

Alex's eyes grew wide with shock at the sight of Joshua playing in the backyard.

"J-Josh?" Alex stammered whilst walking slowly toward the boy.

The younger boy looked over at his older brother in wonder.  
"Come get me Alex!"

Joshua then opened the backyard fence, and promptly ran away.

Alex didn't think, instead he ran after the boy.  
The dirt path was familiar; it led to the old playground the two Shepherd boys used to play at a lot when they were young.

Josh ran straight through to the other side, ducking through a large hole in the fence.  
Alex then followed Josh through the fence and along another pathway; this time leading to Toluca Lake.

At first Alex didn't realise where he had been led to, but as trees began to surround him, Alex soon got a strong urge to turn back before he got any closer to the Lake.

"Alex, over here!" Joshua called playfully as he ran closer toward the edge of the Water.

The elder resisted the urge to stay away, and ran after the child.  
When Alex finally arrived at the edge of the water Josh was nowhere to be found, the thing left was the horrific memory of that night.

Alex tried to block out his thoughts, but the aching guilt that had once subsided, now began pounding in his chest, and the painful loneliness crept its way back into Alex heart.

That Lake...that one Lake had ruined Alex's life forever.

The tears began to stream down the Shepherds face as he slowly walked aimlessly around the edge of the water.

Alex's legs suddenly felt weak, so he leant against a nearby tree.

"I'm so sorry Josh...I should have protected you!" Alex whispered in anger at himself.

"Alex, is that you?" Elle interrupted while stumbling through the bushes.

Caught by surprise, Alex quickly tried his best to wipe away the tears falling from his light brown eyes.

"Oh shit, are you okay!" Elle gasped by the broken Alex standing in front of her.

"Yes, fine." Alex said a little too quickly.

Elle frowned.  
"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_ Elle I'm sure." Alex hissed quietly while trying to hold back the tears, but failed miserably.

Elle opened her mouth to say something, but then closed when she noticed the tears streaming down Alex face.

"Alex _please_ tell me what's wrong!"

Alex turned further away from the blonde.  
"Trust me Elle you don't want to know...I'm gunna head home."

The brunette then walked home grimly; his whole trembling slightly with building hysteria.

**Authors Note: Awwww poor Alex haha don't ya just wanna hug the poor guy! Anyways I shall hopefully have chapte 5 up soon; I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think of it! ******

until next time.

BleedingMascara23 


	5. Imaginary

**Authors Note: Okay so i know alot of you have been wanting more interaction time between Josh and Alex, and im happy to say that this chapter is going to include that! and even though some of you may not be satisfied with the length i will try and put more in further chapters. so hope everyone enjoys. and please review.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's

  
Imaginary

The brunette walked home quickly, trying his best not to get noticed by the residents of Shepherd's Glen.

Alex silently walked through the front door of the Shepherd house. From the sounds coming from the Lounge; Lillian was knitting.

Alex quickly tiptoed up the stairs and into his bedroom.

In the safety of his room, Alex layed down on Josh's bed and sighed. A few tears fell from the boys eyes, but thankfully started to subside now that he was away from Toluca Lake.

"Alex...why are you sad?" A concerned Joshua said while walking toward the bed.

The elder Shepherd jolted upright, glaring at the angelic child.

"Josh. W-what are you doing here?"

The younger boy smiled.  
"I'm here to see you!"

Alex's mind began racing with confusion.

"Josh are you real?"

The younger boy giggled.  
"Ofcourse I'm real Alex!

"Then why do you keep leaving me?" Alex said sadly.

Joshua walked closer to Alex, giving him a soft hug.

"I'm sorry Alex...I wish I could stay for longer."

Suddenly Lillians voice could be heard from downstairs.  
"Alex. Come down stairs, Elle's here!"

"Shit." Alex muttered.

He had no idea what he was going to do. Alex would either have to go downstairs, and leave behind an important chance to converse with Joshua, Or just quietly hide in his room and stay with his younger brother; hoping Elle would just get the hint that he didn't want to speak to her, and leave.

Before Alex even had time to think Elle began walking up the staircase.

"Alex...why didn't you come find me at the Lake?" Joshua said with a small frown.

The elder Shepherd's eye's from the door to the sweet little boy standing before him.

"Josh, I..."

"Alex are you in there?" Elle interupted as she knocked quietly on the closed door.

Alex took his gaze off Josh and looked at the door.

"Elle. Please, just go home."

Alex felt his heart break slightly when he looked back and realised Joshua was gone.

"Please Alex, just let me talk to you!" Elle pleaded.

The brunette looked down gloomily at the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry Elle, but I dont want to talk to _you_."

There was a breif silence for a moment.

"Alex you can't keep sheilding yourself from the rest of the world. Josh is dead and there's nothing you can do about it!" Elle blurted out in anger.

Alex stood and walked angrily over to the door; opening it.

"You couldn't possibly understand how I feel. Your sister is still alive. You are in no position to try and give me advice on how I _should_ be acting."

Elle stared in shock at Alex.  
"I'm sorry Alex, I-I didn't mean it like that..."

Ignoring Elle, Alex closed the bedroom door and sat back on Josh's bed; listening quietly as Elle exited the house.

"Josh...please come back." Alex whispered as he tried to hold back tears.

Alex sat for a few minutes, thinking about what Joshua had said earlier about the Lake.  
Could he really be there? Alex needed to find out.

There was a slight drizzle outside.  
Alex couldn't take his mind off that Lake. Could Joshua truly be there, or Alex falling into the grasp's of insanity again?

The brunette walked silently through the small backyard gate, shivering slightly as a bone chilling breeze blew past.

Alex rushed through the shroud of tree's surrounding Toluca Lake; just hoping Josh would be there waiting.

Ofcourse when he did arrive, it was as empty as it had been before.  
Alex stared blankly at the small wooden row boat that rocked idly next to the broken pier.

The young adult walked hesitantly over to the boat, realising suddenly that it was the same boat from the night Josh died.

Alex frowned at the wooden structure.  
He then suddenly noticed a white square on top of the small seat in the boat.  
Picking the paper up; Alex noticed a drawing on the back.

It was a picture of a pink Rabbit standing in thick fog, there was a sign behind the rabbit; it read: Welcome To Silent Hill.

Alex stuffed the drawing quickly into his jacket pocket, and climbed into the old boat.

He didn't care if he wasn't supposed to be out there on the Lake. Alex was going to do anything to find Josh. 


	6. Crossing The Lake

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I apologise for the uber slow update, ive been so busy with school and other stuff, but I shall get back into the swing of things and update quicker! SO anyways I hope everyone enjoys my newest installment and isnt too annoyed about the slow update. Please review :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Silent Hill's!

Crossing The Lake

The small wooden boat made a quiet bump as it hit the shore.

Alex stepped out of the boat, his heart beating fast in anticipation.  
The Shepherd walked along the rotted peer; trying his best to see through the thick blanket of fog surrounding him.

Eventually a main road came into view; Alex followed it, examining the Town stores.

He also noticed a large sign on the side of the road, it read: Welcome To Silent Hill.

Alex's eyes widened slightly in amazement at the sign which had been copied perfectly on the drawing.

The brunette continued walking aimlessly around the dream-like Town, just hopeing Josh would be there waiting to take away Alex's aching pain.

A cold wind blew through the empty street; making Alex shiver slightly whilst walking.

The Shepherd boy walked along many streets searching for his little brother; but with no luck.

Suddenly Alex felt some sort of invisible force calling to him, telling him to head further up the road.

Alex broke into a slow jog, stopping when he came across a large Church.

The whisper told Alex to keep moving, to stay away from that Church.

"Alex, what are you doing here!" A suprised Judge Holloway asked while walking hastly over to the brunette.

Alex turned quickly, facing Judge Holloway.

"I...umm...wanted to take a look around."

Margaret looked at him suspiciously.  
"Look, I know your return home must be a tad daunting...but you shouldn't be straying off on adventures to strange places."

Alex looked at the ground then back at Margaret; there was no way he could tell her the real reason he was here.

"Look. I was heading home, how I drive you back home." Margaret suggested a tad forcefully.

She seemed as though she really didn't want Alex here; like she was hiding something.

"Well...I guess I don't really have much of a choice." Alex mumbled half jokingly.

Margaret chuckled lightly and led Alex to the wereabouts of her car.

Alex quickly opened the car door and stepped out.  
"Thanks for the lift." The Shepherd boy said; trying to be polite.

"Anytime Alex." Margaret smiled, and then drove away.

Alex walked quietly through the front door.

"Alex where have you been!" Lillian asked worried.  
"I went for a walk Mom." Alex replied.

"Well next time can you please let me know where you're going first!"

Alex looked down.

"Sorry."

"Its okay." Lillian sighed while she continued sewing a dress.

Alex stood silent for a moment.  
"Where's Dad?"

"He went down to the Station." Lillian replied while concentrating on her sewing.

Alex walked quietly toward the Basement door.  
He hadn't been down there in years. Ever since his father had yelled at him for entering the hunting room uninvited he had been put off ever going there again.

The saddened Shepherd slowly opened the door leading to the Basement stairs.  
He had no idea why he was going down there, a quiet whisper was calling to him.

The wooden staircase creaked as Alex headed further down. He then felt blindly against the brick wall for the lightswitch.

With a satisfying 'click' the room flooded with light, exposing the boxes of fabrics and papers that Adam had stored down here many years ago to save room in the house.

Alex wandered though the room to a open doorway, there awaited Adam's hunting room.

Alex looked at the door in confusion. There was no handle just a thin slit.

"What the...?" The brunette muttered.

"Check the drawer." Joshua piped, giving Alex a fright.

"Josh!" Alex said happily.

The younger boy smiled and hugged his older brother.

"I missed you Alex!" Joshua mumbled sadly while burying his little face into Alex's shirt.

"I missed you too buddy." Alex said quietly, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

Joshua stepped slightly back from Alex, and turned toward a small wooden drawer not far from the hunting room entrance.

"Alex you have to find a way into Dad's hunting room."

The older Shepherd thought for a moment.

"What's so special about that room?"

The younger boy looked down at his feet then at Alex;it seemed almost as thought he wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"Something important."

Alex frowned slightly.  
"Josh why can't you tell me?"

Joshua fiddled with his hands nervously.  
"Because Alex...I'm not even supposed to be here!"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked in confusion.

The younger Shepherd began to back away slowly toward the open doorway leading to the main part of the Basement.

"Alex...please don't be mad at me, but I have to go."

The elder brunette felt his heart sink, when Joshua was with him the pain subsided,and the guilt melted away. But the thought of him leaving again broke Alex's heart, he couldn't be alone like this anymore.

"No Josh please...don't go."

Joshua looked Alex in the eye, his innocent face teary with sadness and regret.

"I have to...please don't be sad."

Joshua quickly ran through the doorway.

"Josh wait!" Alex called perhaps a tad too loud.

By the time the older brother reached the doorway Josh was gone.

"Alex is everything okay!" Lillian called from the top of the basement stairs.

The brunette looked toward the stairs shocked.  
"Yeah..."

"Come upstairs please." Lillian requested quietly.

Alex timidly walked up the staircase, hoping his Mother hadn't heard his call for his deceased sibling.

Once at the top Lillian motioned him into the lounge.

"Look, I know Joshua's death has been hard, but you need to move on Alex." Lillian said quietly.

Alex didn't know how to move on from this, he felt like a wreck.

"I-I know that I need to but...I can't."

Lillian gazed sadly out of the window.

"Alex, who were you talking to down in the Basement?"

Before Alex got a chance to reply, Adam walked through the door and from the look on his face; he wasn't in a good mood.

"Alex, can I speak to you in the backyard." Adam demanded while walking straight through the house and outside.

Alex stood and followed.

"Why did you go to Silent Hill, even when I specifically told you _never_ to go there!" Adam growled

"I wanted to see what was over there." Alex replied.

"Don't lie to me Alex." Adam warned.

Alex didn't the energy to argue with Adam, he felt tired and weak, he just wanted to lock himself away and wait for Joshua's return; it was the only enjoyment he really got anymore.

"I'm not lying."

Adam sighed.  
"Y'know I actually thought you might have come back to your sense's Alex...but I guess not."

"Whats that supposed to mean?

"You know exactly what it means!" Adam snapped slightly.

"We're happy that your home, but you need to stop punishing yourself for what happened to Joshua. You need to accept it." Adam continued.

"It will just take some time okay..." Alex mumbled.

The younger Shepherd felt trapped, he felt it would take more than just some time to accept what had happened. He was far too broken for time now.

"I understand...just don't go to Silent Hill anymore." Adam grumbled and then walked inside.

Alex stood slightly confused by the elder Shepherd's strange actions, Alex assumed he would have gotten in far more trouble than he had.

Slowly Alex made his way back to the safe confinement of his bedroom.

The minute he got through the door, Alex layed down on the bottom bunk. Gloomily the Shepherd stared the wall.

After a few minutes Alex drifted off into sleep.

**Authors Note: Okay guys thats all for this chapter, I hope that was a satifying update! and if some of you don't 'understand' the plot then dont worry just remeber im not THAT far into it yet so it will all come together soon :) very exciting so stay tuned coz things are about to get good hint* hint* :) well hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and please review!**

from BleedingMascara23


	7. Alex's Rain Cloud

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, its been a while since my last update so I thought best to hurry up and finish this chapter...There is ALOT more josh/alex interaction in my opinion, but i hope you guys will let me know what you think ;) soo i guess thats pretty much all I have to inform ya'll about in this note. I hope you all enjoy the update!**

I do not own any of the Silent Hill's!

Alex's Rain Cloud

Alex awoke to the sound of the phone ringing down stairs.

The ringing stopped followed by the sound of Lillian's voice.

"Alex, Elle's on the phone."

The brunette scowled ever so slightly and headed down stairs.

Alex slowly picked up the phone.

"Hi Elle..."

"Alex, you haven't seen Scarlet Fitch today have you?"

Alex had always thought Elle was rather odd, one moment she would be in a bad mood then five minutes later be your best friend again; Alex ofcourse found that rather off putting.

"No I haven't, why?"

"Well apartently she hasn't come home yet, so my Mom and I are helping look for her." Elle replied rather worried. Nora and Scarlet had been friends for a while.

"Well I'll let you know if I see her." Alex responded.

"Okay, well thanks. bye Alex."

"Bye." Alex then hung up the phone.

"That was rather short, is everything okay with you and Elle?" Lillian asked curiously.

Alex sighed.

"I guess. She mainly called to ask if I had seen Scarlet."

Lillian tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"And why would she ask you that?"

"Well, aparently Scarlet hasn't come home yet and Dr. Fitch is out looking for her." Alex replied.

Lillian looked down sadly.

"Oh...thats no good, I hope Scarlet is alright!"

"Yeah, me too." Alex mumbled.

Alex was just about to walk back up stairs, when Lillan suddenly stopped him.

"Alex, could you please go down to the general store to go get a few things for me?"

The teenage male frowned slightly at the thought of having to step out into the reality of Shepherds Glen.

"Sure."

Lillian handed her son some money, and a list with a few items written on it.

Alex then walked gloomily out the front door.

-

The main streets were always rather busy on a Saturday.

And even though the sun was out and the weather was great, nothing could shake Alex from his depressed stupor.

It was almost as if a small grey rain cloud was hovering above his head all day and all night.

He hadn't had a genuine smile in what felt like forever...

Alex felt like a piece of his heart was missing, and he knew exactly where it was located; at the bottom of Toluca Lake.

Once inside the Store, Alex examined the well stocked shelves for the requested items.

"Can I help you with anything?" A girl asked suddenly.

Alex jumped slightly at the sudden noise.

"Umm...n-no thanks I'm fine."

The girl examined the brunettes face some more.

"Alex Shepherd, is that you!"

Alex stared blankly for a moment, trying to scan his brain for any recollection of whom this girl was.

"Yeah thats me..."

"Back from the Army I see. So how have you been!" The blonde haired girl asked with a grin.

Alex felt extremely confused, why on earth would this girl think he had been in the Army?

Suddenly the brunette realised what was really going on here.

"Yeah I've been better to be honest with you."

The girl frowned slightly.

She then kept chatting onward about things that had changed around Shepherds Glen during Alex's absense.

The two finally reached the register, and Alex placed the small bundle of items on the counter; ready to be paid for.

After the transaction, Alex grabbed the bag of groceries and started to exit the store.

He then turned back-toward the girl; examining her name tag pinned to her shirt.

"Cya Maria..."

"Bye Alex!" Maria waved cheerfully.

Alex felt annoyed that his family lied about his mental breakdown after Josh's death.

Was he really that much of an embarrisment?  
The Shepherd boy sat at on a bench in the Park.

Suprisingly there were no people at the Park, which was rather odd considering the weather.

The wind caressed the brunettes face.

He felt alone, like no one around him understood how he truly felt. There had only ever been one other person who had ever understood him, and they were gone now because of him!

Alex raked his hand through his dark hair in frustration.

A small hand touched his shoulder.

Alex gasped slightly while turning toward the source of the touch.

It was Joshua.

His face shone with a beautiful smile that made that little dark cloud above Alex's head go away...just for a little while.

"Hey don't cry!" Joshua scolded sweetly while wiping away a stray tear on Alex's cheek.

"I'm sorry..." Alex mumbled trying to hide the water dropplets.

Joshua giggled.

"Don't be sorry either!"

Alex watched as Joshua casually took a seat next him on the bench.

"Why do you only show up sometimes...why can't you stay with me all the time?"

Joshua kept his gaze straight ahead.

"Because I'm not even supposed to be here..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I have to return back _there_." Joshua mumbled.

Alex looked at his little brother.

"Back where?"

"To Silent Hill."

The elders eyes widened slightly at the new found information.

"Why would you go there?"

Joshua looked up at Alex.

"I don't know, for some weird reason I'm drawn back there, but I have no idea why!"

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing from the child.  
What was so special about Silent Hill?

Joshua wrapped his tiny arms around Alex's shoulders.

Even those the child was deceased, it felt asthough he was really alive.

Alex for the first time in months truely smiled.

"I wish I could stay here forever..." Joshua whispered burying his face into Alex's arm.  
"Me too buddy."

"So whats in the bag?" Joshua asked, propping up slightly to get a better view of the bag sitting on the concrete path next to the bench.

Alex picked it up, placing it inbetween the two.

The youngest Shepherd opened the bag slightly.

He looked at the items as if he had never seen anything like them before.

"Wow you guys still buy these!" Joshua piped in excitement at the little box of biscuts.

Alex laughed.

"Yeah, there good. I undstand why you used to make Mom buy them all the time."

Joshua smiled while looking back up at Alex.

"Is Robbie still there?"

"Ofcourse, I'd _never_ get rid of any of you're stuff!" Alex responded

Joshua looked down, then back up at Alex; he seemed almost embarrised to ask his next question.

"Next time we see eachother, could you bring Robbie. Please?"

Alex grinned, apart of him sad a the realisation that Josh would be leaving him alone again soon.

"Okay Josh, I promise."  
"Thankyou."

Alex bit his lip slightly, examining the lush trees.

When he looked back Josh was gone again.

For some odd reason this encounter with Josh had felt different to the others.

Alex had gotten a chance to really talk to his brother, and that filled his heart with just a bit more happiness.

Once Alex arrived home he heard Adam call his name from the Dining Room.

Alex slowly opened the large wooden door, and automatically noticed a conderned Adam Shepherd sitting at the table.

**Authors Note: Well thats the end for this chapter. I hope ya all found the Josh and Alex moment enjoyable. ooooo but who knows wat shall happen next...guess ya will just have to find out hehehehe :P PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Insanity?

**Note: Hahaha hey guys, yepp so another chapter for ya'll.I know its been a few slow updates lately, but its the summer break now so I can spend alot more time on my stories :) Hope you guys are liking the ever-flowing plot line here...but anyways there is much more to come ;) and pretty please review, it helps me alot if i know whether you guys like the chapters or not so please for the love of Pyramid Head review! :)**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SILENT HILL'S!

****

Insanity?

-

Alex walked hesitantly over to the table where Adam was currently sitting.

The younger Shepherd sat, knowing all too well that look Adam was giving him.  
It was that same look Alex has gotten when Joshua stole a packet of gum from a store down town, mind you the kid was like 5 then!

"Alex, Curtis Ackers called me a few moments ago."

"And...what did he say?" Alex responded wondering what Curtis could possibly say to get him into trouble.

Adam sighed.  
"He told me you were talking to yourself in the Park..."

Alex's eyes widened slightly; he hadnt seen anyone around while he and Josh were talking.

"I think perhaps you should start some of that medication we got given when you came home."

"I don't need it. I'm fine." Alex replied bluntly.

"So you think this behaviour is 'normal'?" Adam asked; slightly worried.

Alex looked down. He could never admit the truth, that he was talking to his deceased brother.

"No, but thats not what I was doing!"

Adam frowned.

"Then what _were_ you doing!"

Alex cringed slightly, he had never been a good liar, and from what he could tell Adam was starting to get angry.

Instead of replying Alex just stared down at his hands.

"Thats what I thought...now come into the Kitchen. Your medication starts today." Adam stated roughly whilst getting up from his chair.

Alex scowled, he didn't like that medication, it made him feel ill and drowsy.

-

Lying on the bottom bunk did absolutely nothing to help the overwhelming sick feeling in Alex's stomach, but he tried his best to try and ride through it.

He didn't need this medication, this wasn't a hallucination, Josh was really there! Or so he thought...

Alex turned onto his side, observing the quiet room.

He would have to make sure he didn't get caught talking to Josh again, or he might be re-committed.

Alex's eyelids felt heavy, and before he knew it he was drifing off to sleep.  
The soft touch of someones hand on Alex's forehead caused him to flinch and open his eyes.

Two pairs of eyes met, and Alex knew exactly who the others belonged to.

Joshua.

Who wouldn't be able to recognize those large brown orbs.

"Alex, are you sick?" Josh asked in a worried tone.

The elder boy sat upright, leaning his back again the wall.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Joshua pressed, still not convinced.

"Yes!" Alex snapped in a hushed tone.

The younger boy stared for a moment; confused.

"Why are you whispering?"

Alex fumbled with fingers for a moment.  
"Because Curtis caught me talking to you in the Park, and called Dad. Now I have to take Medication which makes me feel like I'm going to puke!"

he didn't mean to complain, but this whole situation was just plain bad.

Joshua sat in silence for a moment.  
"Oh...I'm so sorry Alex, I didn't mean to get you in trouble!"

Alex put his hand on the younger boys shoulder softly.  
"Don't be sorry, its not your fault!"

"I don't even remeber seeing Curtis there..." Josh mused.

"Neither do I!"

The two sat together in silence, just enjoying one anothers company.

"So how long do you have to take those pills for?" Josh asked quietly, breaking their silence.

Alex shifted on the matress.

"I'm not sure...as long as Dad thinks I'm crazy for, I guess."

The two listened quietly as they heard the phone ring downstairs.

Alex expected either Adam or Lillian to answer it, but after a few more rings he decided to take the matter into his own hands.

Much to his suprise, Joshua followed him the whole way down, even after nearly stumbling down the stairs from the effects of the medication.

Alex picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Well if it isn't Mr. Crazy!" Curtis laughed. His deep raspy voice mocking him.

Alex could feel the anger burning within him.

"Just _shutup_ Curtis!"

Curtis laughed even louder.  
"Hey thats no way to speak to your elders, now is it?"

"Look why did you even call?" Alex growled.

"I wanna talk to your Dad if you don't mind taking sometime away from your imaginary friends." Curtis mocked further.

Alex slammed the phone onto the table nearby, and called Adam up from the Basement.

Before Adam had even made it up the stairs, Alex stormed back up to his room; with Joshua not far behind.

"What did Curtis say!" Josh asked, curious by Alex's fury.

"It doesn't matter, he's just a fucking moron." Alex growled.

Joshua pulled that classic face that kids pull when someone says a 'naughty' word.

"Sorry for swearing..." Alex mumbled whilst sitting back onto the bottom bunk.

"Its okay, I don't really mind." Josh smiled.

The elder Shepherd felt tired, he didn't even notice Josh rumaging away in an old toy box.

Alex flinched ever so slightly as a small rubber ball bounced off his left arm.

"Wanna play?" Josh asked cutely while picking up the ball.

"Sure." Alex smiled.

The two played catch for a while, making the occasional conversation every know and then.

This moment reminded Alex of similar times when Josh had been alive, and that made his heart fill with joy.

Alex lightly threw the ball toward Josh, but was suprised when he didn't catch it.  
The ball rolled to a slow stop at the other side of the room.

"Josh?" Alex mumbled concerned.

The child stared blankly at the wooden floor, his eyes seemed almost hallow.

He then stood up and began walking toward the exit of the bedroom.

"Josh, where are you going!"

"I-I have to go..." The youngest brunetter whispered, and then slowly exited.

Alex sat on the edge of the bunk, confused and worried by what had just happened.

-

The fresh air outside seemed to help Alex's dizzy head.

Alex tilted his head upward slightly, feeling the sun caress his face.

He wondered where Josh went when he left all those times...

Silent Hill...perhaps that town held the answers to his questions.

Suddenly Alex remebered that wooden cabinet Joshua had told him about a few days ago.  
Whatever was in there obviously posed some importance to Joshua.

Alex stood slowly; being careful to keep his dizzyness at bay.

Walking back into the house, Alex automatically noticed his Mother sitting casually in her rocking chair sewing.

Slowly Alex walked toward his parent.

"Where's Dad?"

Lillian jumped ever so slightly before responding.

"Oh you gave me a fright Alex. I think we might have to buy you a packet of tic-tacs to carry in your pocket!"

Alex chuckled slightly. It was nice to see his Mother warming up to him enough to crack a joke.

"Your Father went down to the Police Station, he might be gone for a few hours...so it will probably just be me and you around for dinner time."

Alex felt slight relief at his Fathers absence, atleast he could have a few hours to take a look around the Basement.

"Okay, cool." Alex said quietly, trying to end the conversation.  
Just as he was about to walk away, Lillian continued onward.

"Y'know...Alex if you ever want to talk about _anything_ don't hesitate."

Alex stood silent for a short moment.

"I'll keep that in mind...Thanks."

Alex then quietly exited the lounge room. He then walked back outside and through the backyard entrance to the Basement.

Slowly Alex closed the door behind him, making sure to turn on the lights before fully closing it.

Alex had always found the Basement rather creepy, it had the classic dusty spiderweb look.

Alex took no time in looking around, he was on a mission to get to that cabinet.

The Shepherd boy was slightly confused by the sheet of fabric hung over the doorway. It hadn't been there previously, but Alex shrugged it off and moved it out of the way.

Automatically Alex noticed the strange lock the cabinet had on it. It looked like a strange key would fit in there, but unfortunatly Alex didn't have any keys to place in the lock.

Alex examined the cabinet. A devious smirk crossed his lips when he found a slightly broken piece of wood at the back of the cabinet.

The young brunette turned the wooden object around, and carefully pulled the loose backing off the cabinet.

Alex slowly picked up the only item he could see at the bottom of the cabinet.

The teenager gazed in awe at the ornate looking dagger.

Pale silver and gold coloured the sides, along with beautiful edging. Surely Adam was keeping this merely as a collectable, and not for his hunting room.

Alex looked at the door to Adams hunting room. Ever since he was a child Alex had been afraid to go in there.

_Alex had always wanted to see what the inside of Adam's hunting room was like. Josh had been down there once before, so Alex; being 12 at the time, saw no harm in himself taking a trip down to see his Father._

The child rushed down the stairs excitedby the fact the door was slightly open already, it seemed inviting so Alex pushed it open some more.

The young brunette's eyes widened at the sight of a bloodied carcus being hacked at by Adam. He wanted to walk away but it was too late, the elder man had already seen him.

'What do you think your doing!' Adam growled, his temper getting the better of him.

'I-I just wanted to come and see you...' Alex squeaked as his Father barged closer.

Suddenly Adam grabbed Alexs shoulders roughly, shaking him.

'I don't ever wanna see you down here again, are we clear!'

The child stood in shock.

'Y-yes Sir!' Alex replied shakily.

Adam then turned and slammed the door shut, leaving his son behind.

Alex scowled at the sudden flashback.

He had never liked this house. Yeah sure it was big, but it always felt cold, nothing like a home should feel...

Alex examined the lock on the hunting room door. There was no handle, just a thin slit in its place.

The young adult suddenly had an idea.

Hesitantly he slid the dagger into the opening, and then proceeded by turning the knife.

Alex was suprised when a 'click' sounded from the door, and it slowly creaked open.

The Shepherd walked inside, taking in as much as he could of the new found space.

There wasn't much in the room, just a wooden table, a set of knives, and a large steel cabinet.

Alex walked over to the cabinet.

The lock appeared to be the same as the one used on the door, so Alex repeated the same process with the dagger.

Once the cabinet was open, Alex wasn't suprised to find Adam's guns placed neatly inside, but he did not expect to find a note at the bottom.

It read:

_Adam,_

Not only has your families Sacrifice failed, but now you have put the entire Town in extreme danger! I know you tried all you could to reverse the effects of the 'accident' but that just isn't good enough.

I don't know how much time we have left before the effects of the otherworld take place, but however long that maybe just remeber what is wrong MUST be set right again...

And I myself will not let our Sacrifices go in vein...that is those of us who actually succeded in our Sacrifices.

If you value your life, you will not get in mine or the others way.

Good luck trying to get yourself out of this one.

M.H

  
Alex stood glaring at the letter for a few moments.

Was this letter real or a joke?  
And who was M.H?

Alex had a million thoughts racing through his mind.

Carefully he placed the letter back, and locked the cabinet.

He did not want anyone to know he had been down here.

Alex re-locked the hunting room and placed the dagger back in the cabinet, and placed the backing on to its rightful place.

-

**Welp, thats all for this Chapter...gawsh its actually a decent length for once! :o I REALLY hope ya'll like it! i know the plot might seem a bit aimless at this point, but i promise you will all make sense in the next few chaps. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! i need to know your opinions on this story!**

BleedingMascara23 


	9. The Truth Hurts

**A/N: Sheesh it's been forever since I updated this! i apologize for the lack of entries, but i have been working hard on my homecoming parody...anyways ill try to update as much as possible. :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SILENT HILL'S!**

The Truth Hurts

Alex had no idea where he was.

The walls were stained in crimson, and the place had a scent that burned his nostrils.  
Slowly the teen made his way through the abondoned hall; unknowing of what awaited him.

"Where the hell am I?" Alex thought aloud.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps approaching made Alex come to a halt.

At first the patters of feet were distant and slow, but they soon began to grow quicker and closer.  
Alex didn't know why, but he feel an ugrency to run away from the sound.

Blindy searching for a means of escape, Alex rushed through the nearest door.

The room was dimly lit, and pieces of flesh were scattered at random across the metal flooring.

Alex felt like gagging when he saw the raw meat around him.

"Alex..."

The Shepherd boy looked around, in search for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" Alex called.

"Please help me!" The voice pleaded.

Alex walked further into the room. A large gate came into view, showing a frightened Joshua on the otherside.

"Josh...what are you doing there?"

The boy looked up at his older brother, his eyes welling with tears.

"Please help me...Your the only one who can!"

Alex looked down.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"T-that town..." Joshua mumbled, almost to himself more so then Alex.

Alex watched the boy in confusion.  
"Josh, what are you talking about?"

Joshua then stood. The elder brother noticed a metal shackled secured around Josh's right ankle.

"Hey whats tha-" Alex was stopped mid-sentence due to a loud crashing sound.

"They won't let me leave! Please Alex save me, before it's too late!" Joshua cried.

Blood then began seeping from the walls, filling the floor with extreme pace.

"What the fuck!" Alex exclaimed in suprise at the crimson flood that was now up to his knee's.

Alex then looked over to where Joshua had been moment ago, only to find the space empty.

"Josh! Where are you!" Alex called; panic striking his heart.

"JOSH!" Alex couldn't let this happen again...he had been given another chance to save his Brother, and now he was gone. Alex felt like a failure.

Alex gasped slightly as the blood then began creeping its way up to his chin, then filling in his nose and stinging his eyes.

Alex jolted upright, letting out a yell while doing so.

Slowly the teen sat on the edge of his bed, taking deep breaths while doing so.

This had all been a horrible dream...  
A dream, that could be telling him something?

After a few minutes of heavy breaths Alex's heart beat began to slow back to a standard pace.

Alex knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream, so he decided to take a quick shower to calm himself.

Alex exited the bathroom, and checked the alarm clock next to the bunk bed's.

The clock read 2:06 am

Alex sighed. Everytime he saw those three numbers it would make his chest feel tight, like a severe guilt.

But he didn't feel bad for himself, infact he glady accepted these feelings...afterall it was his fault Joshua was gone.

The brunette took a moment to revise over the events that had taken place in his nightmare.

Joshua had wanted Alex to save him, but from what?  
And 'that Town' Joshua mentioned...

It was like a puzzle piece fitting in place.  
Alex put on some Jeans, a black T-shirt, and Black hoodie.

He needed to get out of this house. Alex snuck out of the quiet Shepherd home, and through the front door.

Stopping at the front porch steps, Alex took a slowly intake of fresh morning air.

It was still dark out, but he didn't care. After the accident at the Lake Alex felt like nothing could possibly shake him any further.

The air outside was cold, and had even caused a slight blanket of fog throughout the town. Alex began slowly walking. He didn't know where he was planning to go, but he needed to clear his mind.

Before Alex knew it, he had travelled quite a distance across the Town, and was nearing the street Elle lived at.

The young Shepherd stopped in slight curiosity at the yelling coming from the Holloway house.

He may have been about four houses away, but he could still hear the females yelling at one another.

A door slammed, and Elle emerged from the front porch.

Alex turned quietly, hoping to make a break for it before Elle saw him.

"Alex is that you!" Elle called.

'Shit!' Was the only word that crossed the frustrated teens mind.

"Yeah...it's me." Alex responded quietly.

Elle aproached the male.

"What are you doing here at this time?"

"I was just going for a walk."

"Oh...okay." Elle said quietly.

Alex placed his hands in his Jacket pockets.

"So...what was going on back there?" The brunette asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Just a stupid family squabble." Elle chuckled slightly.

The two stood in silence for another moment before Alex broke it yet again.

"Well...I should probably get back to my walk."

"Alex. Would you mind if I tagged along for a bit?" Elle asked meekly.

Secretly he didn't want her to come with him. Ever since they had been young she had seemed to have a little crush on him, but Alex had never felt that way about her.

"I guess..." Alex mumbled.

He didn't want to be rude, but his mind had been elsewhere ever since he got back here.

Alex then began walking up the empty road, knowing all too well Elle had decided to tag not far behind.

"Look I know your probably still mad about what I said the other day, and I'm really sorry about it." Elle blurted.

Alex sighed.  
"It's fine honestly...your the least of my problems, trust me."

"Well, what else is on your mind thats bothering you?" Elle asked caringly.

Alex subconciously begain slowly wakling slightly in front of her again. He wished she would stop trying to get close to him all the time. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he wasn't attracted to her, not that she was an ugly girl, but he just for some reason didn't find her appealing in that way.

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know..." Alex chuckled to himself.

Elle stopped walking.  
"Actually, I really would."

Alex realised they had walked back to the woods near Toluca Lake.

"You wouldn't believe me, so I may aswell not even bother." Alex said.

"Try me." Elle responded, trying to usher him into telling her.

Alex looked down at the concrete road.

"Well...I know this sounds strange, but I've been seeing my Brother."

Elle stared the boy in silence for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I have seen him, and spoken to him." Alex mumbled realizing how crazy he sounded.

"Alex, Josh is dead...you couldn't have." Elle spoke quietly, trying to spare the boys feelings.

"Elle, I know I sound mad, but please believe me!"

The blonde bit her bottom lip lightly.  
"Maybe you should talk to Dr. Fitch about some of this Alex."

Alex felt the frustration grow within him.

"Why, so he can suggest me to a therapist?"

Elle averted her gaze away from Alex.

"Yeah...I think you need to talk to someone about all of this. Your probably just really stressed or something."

Alex scoffed slightly.  
"I should have known this would happen. I should have known you would say that...god I'm stupid for confiding in you even a little."

Elle frowned.  
"Well I'm sorry that I don't believe that your talking to your deceased Brother Alex!"

"Whatever, I don't need you to believe me anyway. I know the truth and thats all that matters." Alex retorted while walking back the way the two had came earlier.

"Whats your problem anyway Alex. Ever since you came back from Military School, you have been a real asshole!" Elle growled while following the male.

Alex stopped and turned toward the blonde.

"My _problem_ is that I didn't go to Military School, I was in a Psychiatric Ward. And I feel just a _tad _ depressed because I pretty much killed my own Brother!"

Elle glared at Alex in shock at the new found information.

"A-Alex...I-I didn't know."

The brunette then continued onward with his walk home, leaving a shocked blonde behind.

****

A/N: kayyyy so thats the end for this chap! ;D hope ya'll liked it. and BTW if yall were hoping for this to be a Alex x Elle fic then you should probs stop reading now ;) coz it aint gunna happen people... Im not a fan of that couple so yerrr sry everybody. anyways so i hope you are all getting into the story and enjoying the slowly unfolding plot line...but dont worry if your not sure where the plot is going coz in the next chapter or two it is going to start making alot more sense! PLEASE REVIEW! it fuels me to keep writing so please let me know what you think!

By BleedingMascara23


	10. Nobodys There

**A/N: yeahhh so its been awhile since i updated this story...but i really do adore it, so i may aswell not make you guys wait too long aye? ;) please review!**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SILENT HILLS!

Nobodys There

-

Alex hadn't gone home that morning...

He was far too upset to step anywhere near his house or another human being for atleast the next few hours. He wished he could do things over, change the past and give Josh the life he prematurely lost.

But unfortunatly even though he wished nearly every moment of the day, nothing had changed.  
Alex had walked all the way to the bridge leading out of Shepherds Glen. The brunette contemplated leaving, but realised that was not an option, as he knew his parents would probably track him down and then send him straight back to the psych ward.

Alex knew in his heart he wasn't going crazy, sure he was just a shadow of the boy he used to be, but he certainly wasn't imagining Josh being here with him.

The load roar of a truck heading past the bridge automatically got Alex's attention. He began to become more weary when the vehicle came to a slow stop beside him.

"Need a ride kid?" The old trucker called from the drivers window.

Alex knew it was stupid to accept rides from strangers, but what the fuck did he have to lose? He had lost everything already due to his stupidity.

Slowly he stood.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks."

Apon entering the truck Alex noticed the man had a thick brown beard and a checked shirt. The man seemed like he had been doing this for a long time; his eyes certainly showed the strain he had endured.

"Names Travis." The elder put his hand out.

Shepherd promptly shook it.  
"Alex."

"So where ya wanna go?" Travis asked casually while putting his truck into motion once again.

Alex took a breath before answering.

"Silent Hill."

...

Travis hadn't said much after Alex requested to go to that town. It was almost as if Travis knew something he wasn't prepared to share.

Slowly Travis parked the truck outside the entrance to Silent Hill.

"Thanks a lot for the ride." Alex shook the elder mans hand before opening the truck door.

"Before you leave...I don't know why you want to go to the forsaken town; and it ain't none of my buisness, but please, be careful." Travis slightly pleaded.

"I will." Alex reassured before jumping down from the step of the truck and heading down the main entrance.

The Town looked more grim and menacing than it had the last time Alex came. He didn't know where to start, or what he was really expecting here, but he hoped something would guide him.

-

Alex spent a whole hour traversing the Town, he even stopped by Rosewater Park. The Sun was beginning to rise slowly, the large Lake sparkled like a thousand diamonds floating apon the waters surface. Alex couldn't take his eyes away from the beauty bestowed apon him. How could such a dark evil looking Town hold such treasures? Alex found himself sitting on the stone fences edge where the park met the lake, gazing intensly at the glittering water. He could slightly see his reflection in the water, but he didn't want to look. After all he was tainted, a dark soul who had to stop himself from causing harm to others around him.

Alex stood slowly, one arm extended out ever so slightly to maintain his balance on the thin stone fence.

He looked down at the water. Perhaps this is why he was here, to finish it. Hand himself over to the pure waters of Toluca Lake.

A tear rolled down the boys cheek, not because he was afraid, or not ready,but because he wanted to repent, but how?

Alex stood there for a few more minutes in silence. His being consumed by his thoughts.

'Alex.'

The voice made him jump slightly. It was a sound that was faint and echoed through the wind. The young Shepherd turned quickly, but not a single being was there.

He then slowly stepped down from the fence, and exited the park.

Wind whistled quietly through the empty street as Alex walked aimlessly.  
The brunette came to a halt when the sound of footsteps echoed lightly up the street.

Alex tried his best to rely on his hearing and follow the sounds.  
Gradually the steps got faster, this caused Alex to run faster to hold chase.

The footsteps came to a halt, it was only then that Alex realised where he had been taken.

Alchimilla Hospital.

-


	11. The Bitter Season

A/N: Okay so it has been AGES since ive updated thi story...and chances are there probably no one reading it :/ but i hope atleast someone is, and they drop a review to let me know they like the new installments :)

The Bitter Season

Alex stepped cautiously into the abandoned Hospital.

Dust particles floated lifelessly through the air as intruding light beamed through the creaky wooden door.

"Josh?" Alex called quietly, praying for an answer.

But instead recieved nothing.  
Alex made his way through the cold building trying every door he came across hoping atleast one would be unlocked.

After trying about what felt like a hundred doors Alex stopped when he came to the 'Operation Room'. Slowly Alex pushed the dust covered door open; switching the lights on as he did so.  
The lights flickered constantly as Alex walked into the abandoned operating room. There wasn't much in the room apart from a blood stained gurney, a filthy metal sink, some scalpels, and a huge mirror covering a whole wall to itself.

Alex walked slowly over to the mirror. Placing his hand on the dirty glass, he noticed how sickly he looked; Oh how greif affects a person he thought.

Suddenly Alex's thoughts were cut short by a strange sound emating from the drain in the sink across from the mirror.

Alex walked over to the sink, suprised by the blood bubbling up from the holes in the drain.

"What the fuck?..." Alex muttered as the blood started to spread up the sink bowl at the fast pace in a vein like pattern.

Within seconds the little red 'veins' had spread out of the sink and outward across the walls and flooring. Alex started walking slowly back trying to stand in a non tainted area of the room.

Quickly Alex ran to the door of the operation room only to find it somehow locked. Alex tried to pull the door open but was shocked to find it not budging.

"Hello Alex." A young girls voice spoke from behind him.

Alex turned around quickly. A young girl stood before him, she had jet black hair that was knotted and messy and caked with blood, she was deathly pale and looked somewhat demonic.

"W-who are you?" Alex managed to whisper out.

"I am Alessa." The girl smiled, showing off her rotted teeth.  
Alex stared in awe at the ghostly female, could she have been the girl Josh was talking about?

"How do you know my name?" The Shepherd asked curiously.  
Alessa was silent for a moment before responding. "Well, you see Alex, you have something that I want."

"What do I have that you want?..." 

Alessa smiled darkly. "Your life."  
Alex's eyes widened slightly. "Why do you want my life...whats so special about me?"

The girl smirked again. "Your daddy clearly didn't tell you did he? All those children who have gone missing in Shepherds Glen weren't just a mere coincidence. They were murdered, and you were supposed to be too, but you killed Josh instead. Your actions ruined the towns pact that had been made nearly 200 years ago."

Alex felt weak, this was all too much for him to handle. He could have died instead of Josh, but his actions made Josh die instead of himself.

"So you want me to die too then?" Alex mumbled averting his eyes from the demon girl.

"Oh now Alex, I don't like things to be that simple. I like a fair trade."

"Well if you like a fair trade, then how about this...I swap my life for Josh's."

Alessa stood for a moment, thinking over Alex's proposal. "You would really be willing to give up your life for your brothers?"

Alex nodded once. "He means everything to me, and this to me would be a small way to make things up to him."

"I'm shocked at your willing-ness to simply hand over your life for the sake of your brother, therefor I will think over your offer." Alessa said darkly.

Alex was about to respond when he was hit with a pounding headache, causing him to fall to his knees with his eyes sqweezed shut.

The pain only lasted for about a minute before Alex recovered fully, but when he opened his eyes Alessa was gone.

Alex exited the Hospital and made his way home; his mind racing the whole way back.  
The walk took about an hour so when the teen arrived home it was 5:06 in the morning.

The Shepherd had assumed his parents would still be in bed asleep so he made sure to be extremely quite while re-entering the house. That was until Adam called Alex in from the lounge.

Alex stopped dead in his tracks, his heart pounding at the fact his father had caught him sneaking in.

"Alex come into the living room _now_, please." Adam demanded calmly.

The brunette walked in slowly, his eyes trying to avert the elders gaze.  
"Alex where on earth were you for the past 3 hours?"

The Shepherd didn't want to admit where he had been mainly because his father was heavly against it.

"I went for a walk."

Adam stood from his chair. "Now don't you lie to me boy. I know you went off to that damned town!"

Alex didn't respond, but instead just kept his head down, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"I've had a gut full of this shit!" Adam stated angrily.  
"I heard you talking to yourself in your room the other day, your not better at all are you? Your just as much as a maniac you were before..."

The words hurt Alex, how could his father speak about him this way?

"I wasn't talking to myself..." Alex mumbled.  
The elder Shepherd scoffed. "Is that so Alex? well then, care to tell me who was in your room?"

Alex stood in silence yet again.

"Joshua."

Adam's eyes widened at the name. "You really are insane!"

"I'm not insane!" Alex choked.

"Then why did you go out at the early hours of the morning to Silent Hill?" Adam asked; his voice starting to raise.

Alex stepped back from his father, he couldn't tell Adam. It was obvious no one was going to believe him no matter how much he tried to convince them otherwise. Alex especially didn't want Adam to know he had found out about the Sacrifices.

"No answer?" Adam pressed.

Alex looked down at the floor; he had done this since he was a little boy whenever Adam would yell at him.

Adam pushed Alex's back against the living room wall and pressed the question further.

"Tell me now Alex."

Alex shook his head lightly; his head still facing the floor.  
"Theres no point telling you..."

Adam clenched his fists together tightly before hitting Alex in the side of the face.

Alex winced slightly and brought his hand up to his cheek to try and sooth the ache.  
The elder walked out in a rage. "Why couldn't you be more like Joshua? He my ideal son..."

The teen retreated to the safety of his bedroom the moment Adam was gone. He just needed Josh here, he had been compaired to Joshua his whole life, but Alex never let that tear his relationship with his younger sibling apart, atleast until that night at the lake.

Alex felt like his life was taking one step forward, and then two steps back. It was like a rollercoaster and it made Alex dizzy.

Slowly the Shepherd made his way to the bathroom to examine his face. Surely enough there was a small bruise forming on his cheek bone from the impact.

The brunette then made his way back to his bed, enjoying the soft comfort it offered, then feel shortly off to sleep.

-

**A/N: well this chapter was actually of somewhat decent length! and was very rich in plot...now things are really going to start happening guys now that Adam has noticed Alex going to Silent Hill and finding out all kinds of things he shouldn't . oohhh i really hope you guys like this new addition to the story and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW!**


	12. The End?

****

A/N: More apologies for the slow update, I have been soooooooooooooooooooooo busy with school, its insane! so I have had no time to even think about fanfics...but I'm sure I can fit some time in for one little update ;) also! i will be editing my writing style a tad for this story as i want to portray emotion and such much better so please excuse any notable changes :)

The End?

He had awaited this moment.  
Alessa had visited him that night in the brother's room to inform him that she was infact going to trade his life for Joshua's.  
Alex wasn't afraid, he had nothing to lose at this point, he knew his mother and father wouldn't miss him, especially if it meant they could have Joshua back.  
Perhaps Alex wouldn't be such a burden on them afterall...  
He could return the most valuable thing he took away from them, and most importantly, he could give Joshua his life back.

Alessa had ordered Alex to take his own life at the lake where Joshua had lost his. She told him that he would have to complete this at sunrise and in return Lillian and Adam would awake to their precious, angelic, Joshua.

He hadn't had much time to think of exactly how he would do all of this, but he began impulsively stuffing large rocks into an old backpack he had owned since he was seven years old.  
Alex stepped quietly out onto the front lawn of the Shepherd home, scowling slightly as the morning dew dampened his shoes. It wasn't a long walk to the lake, but unlike everyother time Alex felt like this walk felt like it was taking forever, perhaps because it would be his last.  
The morning sunlight began to peak over the hills and trees covering the horizon, causing the dark waters to glisten with golden peaks that only now Alex had begun to truely appreciate.  
It all reminded him that up until now his life was a mass of dark emptyness and now that he could do this for Josh it was like someone had lightened up the darkness.

He slid the heavy backpack stoicly over his right shoulder and began to advance into the shallow water. The moment was suprisingly solemn for Alex, he had never thought he would be this calm, but as the icy water began to creep up to his knees Alex felt a few warm tears fall from his chocolate coloured eyes, those same eyes his mother had told him were extremely sparkly, especially for brown eyes, she claimed this was a good thing as it meant he was very healthy, but personally Alex never really saw the 'sparkle' she spoke of.

The water began to reach his hips, he turned slightly at the sounds of someone approaching.

"Alex, what on earth are you doing!" Elle's mother called from the edge of the lake.  
The Shepherd was tired, tired of being hated, tired of being judged, and now he was going to be hassled by this stuck up bitch, he just knew it. Alex had never liked Margaret Holloway, she had always had something against himself and Joshua, she had even been rather curt with his own father at times, and usually everyone in the town tried their hardest to suck up Adam's ass due to his aggressive personality and the fact he was an ex-soldier, which made it all the more easier to intimidate those around him.

Without a responce, Alex began to receed from the water, a quiet 'sloshing' sound occured as he did so. Margaret glared at the teen who now had the whole bottom half of his body drenched in water, and the other half bone dry.  
"Well? Care to explain?" She ushered on.

The Shepherd's eyes fell to the floor. "This is none of your buisness..."  
Margaret chuckled mockingly at the unstable male, Alex ignored her and adverted his gaze to what appeared to be a book in the her hand. The cover was a deep crimson colour with gold trimming on the entire outer edge of the cover.

"You do realise I am going to inform your father of this incident." She broke the silence.  
Alex's expression did not waver, he would not let her bully him.

"Do what you like, I really couldn't care less." The teen replied nonchalantly.  
He noticed straight away that she did not like his care-free reaction, but he kept it up regardless.

"I shall tell him when I'm done with my buisness."  
Alex cocked an eyebrow slightly. "Buisness?"  
"Yes..." He saw her grip on the book tighten slightly.

Margaret looked down at the rock filled bag dangling lifelessly from Alex's shoulder.

"And what exactly is that all about?"  
He swallowed. "Like I said earlier, none of your buisness."  
The elder smirked yet again. "Well, it will be your fathers buisness soon enough, whether you like it or not."

"Infact, I think it would be wise if I escort you home Alex, I don't feel I can trust you out here by yourself."

Alex glared at the middle aged woman before hesitantly following her lead back to his house. The whole walk home he could not stop thinking about Joshua, and how his only opportunity to get him back had been utterly spoiled.

Slowly Alex headed toward the front door of his home, Margaret watched him enter the house before she left. Once inside Alex leaned his back against the front door and slowly began to slide down it until he was seated on the floor. He saw nothing, heard nothing, thought nothing. He felt dead. Maybe he could rush back down to the lake now and quickly finish the job. Perhaps it didn't matter if it all happened a tad later than planned, would Alessa accept that? Alex buried his head his hands, raking his finger through his short dark hair. He checked his watch, it was currently 7:23 and Alex felt a wave of helplessness wash over him. He didn't want to live like this anymore, he couldn't handle the immense greif he had to deal with everyday, that tight feeling in his chest, the constant feeling of asphixiation as he had to accept the fact he killed his brother.

Slowly he stood up, his hands and legs were shaking, he just wanted a second chance to get Josh back, he would do it right this time, no more interruptions.  
Alex silently made his way up to his bedroom; careful not to wake his parents in the process.  
He had became good at sneaking around the house when he and Joshua were young. Some nights the two would sneak down to the kitchen take a cookie for each of them from the glass jar and then sneak back up to the warm comfort of their bunk.  
Alex relished in the past, and the memories of he and Joshua that could never die.

He climbed into bed and staired at the Army poster Adam had deliberately placed in the boys room to peruade them into being the soldiers he once was.  
Alex had wanted to become a soldier at one stage of his childhood, but he had come to realise it wasn't because of his own personal aspirations, but more because his father practically loathed him and the boy needed something to make his dad acknowledge him.

He didn't expect to fall asleep, but he needed to think of what would happen next, would Alessa return?

Alex decided to head to the den and watch some T.V on the crappy old unit his father refused to replace regardless of how old and broken it was.

He paid no attention to the channel he had placed it on, in essence he was paying no real attention to the program at all. He had no idea how much time had passed, Alex just remained still in an almost catatonic state watching the moving images beind the glass screen. Alex snapped out of his daze when he overheard his mother talking to his father.

He could only hear small portions of the conversation. "Please Adam, he just needs more time with the medication."

Alex wondered how long they had both been awake for, and if Margaret had said anything to Adam yet.

The teen jumped slightly when he heard his father call out his name from downstairs.

**A/N: okay so thats all for now! :) I'm so excited to write the next chapter as it is going to be eventful :) ahah i hope this story makes sense for you guys and if you ever have questions dont hesitate to ask :) PLEASE REVIEW! it means so much when i get reviews for my work so please help out. ahhhhh unfortunately this story is coming to an end in only a few more chapters :'( oh well, ill just have to start another alex and josh story when im done with this one :D hahaha any hoo hope you all enjoyed.**


	13. Noone Loves You

**A/N- Okay so I was bored and felt the urge to update yet again! :D there will probably only be another few more chapters until this story come to an end :( but i promise to make it a really good ending :O also if i make any spelling or grammar errors please just ignore that and I use this site to practice my language and writing skills and also for my own creative-ness ;D I plan to write more detailed and emotional, and if my constant reference to alexs greif annoys you, im sorry, im just making the story as emotionally real as possible. Thanks to all that review, i really appreciate it, and you are the reason I continue to update! :) so please just drop a review everyone when you read an update, it only takes a minute to give your feedback! 3**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SILENT HILL'S.

-

Noone Loves You.

The Shepherd rose slowly from his seat, knowing all too well what he was about to cop.  
He stepped quietly down the stairs, his father awaited him at the bottom, his expression alone warned Alex of what was to come.

"I just spoke to Margaret Holloway. She told me that you were at the lake earlier engaging in some rather strange behaviour."

Alex kept still at the bottom of the stairs, he didn't want to appear weak infront of his father anymore. He wanted be strong, like the soldier daddy had always wanted him to be.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about..."  
Adam scoffed. "I'm tired of all this crap, Alex, start explaining."  
"I can't-"  
"Adam don't barate him like this, please give him time!" Lillian interveined, her eyes staring into her sons. Alex was utterly suprised at his mothers sudden defense for him, his whole life he had always felt unloved, he wanted nothing more than to be hugged by his mother the way Joshua had his whole life. Sometimes when Alex was a child, he would sit alone on the swing set in the backyard and sob, he told no one, not even Joshua.

"Lillian, stay out of this!" Adam snapped, causing the woman to look down at the ground and step back.

Alex looked his mother, he could see the compassion she held within her heart, and for that he was grateful.  
Adam urged his son further. "Well?"

He swallowed before responding. "I went to the lake...for Joshua."  
Adam glared at him for a moment, as he was trying to process what had just been said. Alex looked over at Lillian; her eyes welling with years worth of unshed tears.

"Why must you continue to burden us like this Alex?" Adam sighed.  
"It was bad enough you killed Joshua, and now I can't even leave you alone for five minutes because you can't be trusted by yourself!"

Alex felt his hands begin to shake, he realised how deeply he had hurt his parents, and there was no changing it.

"You just give me no choice..." Adam trailed off.  
Lillian's eyes widened slightly. "No! I won't let you. I've already lost one son, I _refuse_ to lose another!"  
Alex felt slightly lost at this point, the conversation had somewhat drifted off to a topic that he was rather unaware of.

"He's no good here Lillian, he's a _bad seed_." Adam continued much to his wifes dismay.  
She gasped. "Don't say that! You may not want to help him, but I do, and sending him away again will only tear us all apart even more!"

Alex started to make sense of the conversation now, his father was planning to send him away to the Psychiatric Hospital again.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've done, for what I did to Josh. I only hope you can forgive me..."

He could see his mother and father staring at him. He couldn't go away again, he needed to leave this house, and try to fix some of this.

"Alex wait." Lillian pleaded quietly as her son quickly exited the front door of the house.  
Adam tried to chase after him, but Alex was too quick, and soon the young Shepherd found himself running through the woods surrounding Toluca Lake.

Eventually Alex stopped to catch his breath. He hadn't focused on where he was running, he just wanted to escape and ensure he was not taken away again. He noticed that he was not in the usual half of the woods he and Joshua used to play in frequently, this part was darker and there were strange symbols calved into the trunks of numerous trees. Alex kept walking through the woods slowly but came to a stop when he noticed a building in the distance.

Alex sprinted over to the structure and noticed how it resembled a small church.  
It took quite a bit of effort to open the heavy entrance door, but finally Alex was able to push the rusted slab open.  
The spacious room was light purely by candle light, large shadows cast themselves in various areas of the chapel, giving a haunting sort of effect.  
He let his eyes wander around the sacred space, his mind in awe of the large crimson coloured curtains that hung from the walls, and a large gold organ at the very front wall; it's pipes so high they could touch the heavens and sing to the Gods.  
Alex had never considered himself religious, but he was not one to say he didn't believe. After his various visits from his deceased brother, he was now frankly open to any kind of paranormal.  
Alex walked up the isle in the middle of the Chapel, the only sound audible was his boots tapping on the wooden flooring. The teen noticed a table at the end of the isle, it had that same book Margaret was holding earlier that morning. Carefully he picked the book up, his fingers traced lightly over the ornate edging. The cover was rather bare, aside from the gold trimmings there were no images, just the title written in gold which read: _The Order_.

Alex flicked quickly throught he book, he noted the various images of demonic creatures, and a particular picture which seemed to stand out of a girl holding a baby with dead children laid all around her feet. There was a caption under the image which said:

_The Lord shall always be appeased for she needs our children in order to deliver paradise._

A feeling of ice shot through Alex's gut as he read the caption. He shut the book and placed it back on the table, becoming increasingly uneasy in this strange chapel.  
Alex turned and prepared to exit the small building.

"Leaving so soon?" A girls voice called from beneath the shadows.  
The Shepherd looked around warily for the source of the voice. "Who are you?"

"I would like to think you would remeber someone as _unique_ as myself." Alessa stated while stepping out from the shadow casted by one of the large curtains.

Her blood caked face and chalk white skin made Alex shudder.  
"I never thought I'd be so glad to see you..." Alex sighed.

The child tilted her head slightly. "And why is that?"  
"I need a second chance to get Josh back, would you allow that?"

Alex watched as the short girl pondered for a moment.  
"I will need some time to consider this, but for now I have other plans for you." Alessa said lowly as she slowly stepped toward the brown haired youth.

He wasn't sure what she was going to do, but instead of backing away and showing fear, Alex stood his ground and watched as the child laced her deathly cold arms around his waist.

Alex remained rigid as the demon child appeared to be embracing him. Without warning he felt as though all warmth had been sucked out of his body, he watched as the child seemed to almost melt away into his body, quickly merging into one.

Alex began coughing uncontrollably. He could not comprehend what had just happened. The little girl had somehow merged her body into his; he was in pure shock.

Slowly he made his way out of the Church. He was about to shut the door behind him when he was met with a 44. Magnum staring him right in the face.

"Hold it right there, Shepherd." Curtis Ackers order calmly whilst pointing the gun directly at a very disorented Alex.

"Are you planning to take me to my Dad?"

Alex watched as Curtis lowered the gun and smiled darkly.  
"I always knew you were a royal fuck up, kid. And now I want to help the Order fix all of the town's mistakes."

Before Alex could respond Curtis grabbed a pair of handcuffs he had in his back pocket, and forced the younger male to turn around and allow his hands to be secured in the cuffs.

Alex knew he would have to comply, it would either be that or he would be shot dead on the spot. He couldn't die, atleast not yet, not until he got Josh back. Curtis then quickly led Alex up to his rusty old red truck.

Once they were both inside the middle aged man then began driving. The two were silent. Alex couldn't help but stare out the window and watch the blur of green as the truck passed row after row of trees.

Alex soon realised where he was being taken, this area of the woods was all too familiar.

**(please read)**  
**A/N- okay so im trying to stretch this as far as i can now haha but next chapter will most likely be the last :'( BUT I have an AMAZING ending planned for you guys, and it will be a long update too! :) i was nearly going to write more in this update but i dont want to give too much away for the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! since the story is so close to coming to an end i would really like some more reviews, mainly because im concerned that there arent many reader anymore :/ and im not sure what you are all thinking at this point, but thanks heaps to all that do take the time to review 3**

****


	14. Witchcraft

****

A/N: Okay so unfortunately this is the FINAL chapeter for this story...I was somewhat disappointed, as my last update got no new reviews :'( but i hope you guys review this, since it is infact the finale and I feel it deserves a review!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SILENT HILL'S!

Witchcraft

Curtis non-chalantly made Alex exit the vehicle. This place was painfully familiar to the teen, he gazed around his new surroundings, noticing how bittersweet it all was.  
"Come with me." he ordered bluntly as he guided Alex down to the edge of Toluca Lake

Alex followed quietly; his hands still cuffed from earlier.  
He had no clue what was about to take place, but he soon noticed a lot of familiar faces all gathered by the lakes shore. The sunlight dripping into the water making it radiate with golden sparkles that made Alex remeber why he and Josh had loved this place so much.

"Well, here he is." Curtis stated to the group.

The young Shepherd stared in confusion as his Father, Judge Holloway, Mayor Bartlett and Dr. Fitch all stood before him stoicly.

"Whats going on here?" Alex mumbled hesitantly; his eyes darting from Judge Holloway to his Fathers guilt ridden gaze.

Adam was about to speak, but Margaret interjected.  
"We have gathered here in order to repair the damage your Father has done."

Alex stared at his Father, whom all the while avoided his son's eyes.  
Curtis then began ushering Alex toward the shore. The group separated so Alex could walk inbetween them onto the shallow water.

The teen did not feel at this point. They were doing him a favour, he would be able to be with Joshua now. Maybe his death could be a small way of repenting for his sins. Alex felt dead already.

Quickly Alex realized what was happening as Mayor Bartlett began reading from a strange looking book in a language he was not familiar with. Margaret then turned to Adam, whom promptly handed her the ornate dagger Alex had used to enter Adam's hunting room not too long ago.

The brunette smiled ever-so slightly at his Father. "Well, I hope this all makes you fucking happy."

His Father had always hated him, and he was never afraid to express it to the boy either. Perhaps now he could finally be at peace knowing his son wouldn't be around to burden him any further.

"I only hope this is enough to appease our wonderful Lord." Margaret whispered as she began to advance toward Alex.

Alex closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.  
The rush of pain to his stomach was immense as the dagger was thrusted into his abdomen .

The Shepherd fell to his knees and watched as a suprisingly large amount of blood flooded out from his wound and splashed into the water below; creating large crimson clouds.  
He felt as though his body was being stripped of all it's warmth and life, like something had been tainting him and was now being released.

Alex's breaths became slightly harder and more raspy. Suprised when death had not occured yet, the teen looked up slightly at the shocked faces of the Orders members as they staired, wide-eyed at something sploshing up through the water behind him.

Slowly he turned.

There he saw her.  
Alessa.  
Her raven hair fell limpy down her shoulders and face, her saturated dress now clung to her thin frame showing how truly dead she was.

"What the fuck?!" Mayor Bartlett shouted at the demon.

Alex staired in pure awe at the ghostly child as she passed effortlessly by him and onto dry land to face the small group.

"T-this is impossible!" Margaret choked, her gaze never leaving the young girl.

Alessa raised her hands slightly, causing a loud siren to echo through the land, followed by the sky being covered by thick black clouds, and the world around them being covered by blood and rust.

"Forget the Shepherd kid, lets just fucking go!" Curtis pleaded as he began backing away from the group.

The rest of the Order soon followed, but Alessa was following close behind, ready to rein her terror upon them.

Alex watched in amazement as his large weeping wound quickly healed itself, withoutn a scar in sight. Slowly he stood. He did not know what was going to happen to his Father; or any of the others for that matter, but he felt unsure whether he should feel grateful that Alessa stopped his death. He was beginning to think life was his punishment.

The lake was now just a huge pool of blood surrounded by dead charcoal coloured trees.  
Slowly, Alex handcuffs around his hands began to rapidly rust and eventually became so brittle they snapped off.  
He had no idea where he would go now. Quickly Alex made his way through the thick shroud of trees until he reached what appeared to be the main road his home was located along.

Everything looked so different now. The howls of dogs and other strange creatures made Alex's heart pound in his chest as he became increasingly anxious. He didn't know where he would go from here, but something was telling him to return home.

Quickly Alex sprinted up the haunted street, slowly coming to a stop when he saw his house.  
It looked entirely different now, the walls were cracked and the paint was practically non-existent. The yard was covered in dead grass which had gone a dirty brown colour.  
Alex made his way up the broken stone pathway, inhaling deeply as he opened the front door.

The rotted slab of wood creaked open, but only reached halfway before Alex squeezed his eyes shut in pain as he was hit with a pounding migrane.  
Thankfully the pain did not last long, and Alex opened his eyes to the Shepherd home that was coloured with pale browns and blues. The blood and rust had all magically gone away, he was in pure awe. His glazed eyes glanced around the entrance. Their home looked so dormant now. A pair of Joshua's sneakers were at the doorway, and were covered in dust from years of being untouched. Alex gently picked one of the small shoes up from the wooden floor and rubbed his thumb gently against the canvas material to remove a thick patch of dust from it.

Placing the shoe down in it's original spot, Alex then proceeded to call out for his mother.  
"Mom?" He recieved no response.  
The teen stopped as he notced small puddles of water leading up the staircase.  
Quietly, he made his way up the stairs. He was unsure of what he may find at the end of this trail, but he was willing to accept whatever it had to offer.

Slowly Alex followed the trail as it lead him to the door of his and Joshua's bedroom. Alex staired at the brassy coloured knob for a moment before collecting the courage to open the door.

The Brunette walked in slowly before nearly falling to the ground in pure shock.

There stood Joshua, but this time he was no ghost. There was no golden glow around him, just a angelic innocence in his untainted face that made Alex realise all too quickly that he was infact standing before the _real_ Joshua Shepherd.

The child was dripping with water, his golden brown locks clinging slightly to his small face.

He was facing the window, but turned when Alex walked in.

"Alex?" The child spoke quietly; almost hesitantly.  
The elder of the two stood there. No words could escape him at this point, his mind had gone blank.

Alex soon found his whole body shaking.  
"I..." The darker haired boy stuttered.

Joshua walked over to his older sibling.  
"Alex, is that really you? Please say it's you, and this isn't just a dream!"

He didn't know what to say. He could not comprehend what was happening right now.  
Alex's eyes began flooding with warm tears, and he rushed over to his younger brother, wrapping him in the tightest hug he could possibly do without crushing the younger boy.

"Please forgive me, Josh..." Alex whispered as he clung onto the nine year old.

Suddenly, it felt as though the sun had finally started shining for the first time in two years, and Alex had regained his life, his soul, his _happiness_.

**A/N: AWWWW ITS THE END GUYS! please review and let me know what you think of it, i loved writing this story and will continue soon with another homecoming one after ive updated some of my others. but anyway, thanks to everyone who supported this story, i genuinely appreciate it alot! if you have any questions then dont hesitate to drop me a message! Take care everyone!**


End file.
